Away
by hpfan99
Summary: Mia goes to Michael's wedding...


**A/M: Well, I just felt like writing this. My Princess Diaries stories aren't very good, but what the heck...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...

* * *

**

Away

I've always loved him. Always.

Infact, I still do.

I still think about him. I still dream about him.

He was always in my heart and he still is.

We broke up 4 years ago, when I was 19.

He didn't even tell me why he wanted us to split up. All he said was,"I don't love you, anymore."

Those words still haunt me, everyday.

I used to cry myself to sleep, everyday. I used to toss and turn in my bed, as those words echoed in my word.

I've stopped moping around about our ex-relationship, but I still think about him, everyday...

I tried getting over him, for ages. I tried dating other guys. But it never worked.

There was nothing wrong with the guys I tried dating.

It was simply because none of them were Michael.

They couldn't make me feel so special and so valuable. They couldn't make me feel light, fuzzy feelings in my stomach. They couldn't make me feel so happy.

Over the years, I just decided to concentrate on getting a job and making something of my life.

* * *

One day, I recieved an invitation.

A wedding invitation, to be specific.

Michael Moscovitz' wedding.

My heart pounded, as I read his name. But I was in for another shock, when I read his fiancee's name.

Lana Weinberger.

I couldn't believe it!

Lana Weinberger.

The girl who had made my life miserable during High School.

The girl who had put me down, at every chance she had.

The girl who always had everything I'd wanted.

Now, this.

Michael was marrying her.

He'd left me for her.

I tore the card into pieces.

There was no way that I was going.

I felt tears fall down my face.

But then, for some reason, I decided to go.

Not because I wanted to enjoy the wedding.

But because I wanted to prove that I wasn't a loner or a loser.

I was going to prove that I wasn't weak. Not only to Michael and Lana. But to everyone.

Especially my so-called best friends that had been friends with Lana, behind my back.

I was going to prove them wrong.

* * *

So, I went to the wedding.

My 'friends': Lily, Tina, Shameeka, Ling Su all looked shocked to see me.

"Er, Mia? What are you doing here?"Lily asked.

I looked at her, confidently."I got an invitation. Also, I would never want to miss a day with my 'best friends'."

I said, 'best friends', sarcastically.

They twitched uncomfortably.

They were pathetic. I couldn't believe that I had even considered them as my friends, over the years.

"Well, I hope you all enjoy watching your dear friend Lana, get married."

I gave a humorless laugh, and walked away from them.

I went into the hall that they were getting married in.

I took a seat at the front.

They finally walked in.

When they got to the front, Lana and Michael looked shocked when they saw me.

Then, Lana just sneered at me. Michael couldn't take his eyes off me.

Then, they got to the 'I do' part.

Then, I just couldn't watch, anymore.

During the ceremony, I kept being torn apart, constantly.

But I just sat still.

But now? I just couldn't stand it.

I couldn't stand watching the man I love, get married to another person.

Tears falling my cheeks, I just stood up and ran.

Many people stared at me, then, finally glaring at me.

But I didn't care.

Wiping my tears, I ran out of the building at top speed.

I heard someone call after me.

Michael.

He was running after me.

He finally caught up and took the hold of my hands.

"M-Mia."

I looked at him, clearing my eyes of all emotion.

"Listen, Moscovitz. I'm sorry I ran out of your wedding, but I got bored. If you're gonna yell at me, you may as well do it now. But make it quick. I'm busy."

"Mia...I'm not going to yell at you. I couldn't do it, either."He said, softly.

"Do what?"I snapped.

"Marry her. I just couldn't marry her."

"Of course you can!"I snorted."All you have to do is go back to that stupid hall and say, 'I do'."

"No! That's not what I mean!"He said, sounding abit impatient."I don't want to marry her."

"Then, why did you leave me for her! Why did you propose to her!"I said, finally starting to break down.

"I'm so sorry, Mia. I'm so sorry."He said, gently.

I just looked at him.

"Mia, I still love you. Please, give me a chance."He said, staring into my eyes.

I stood still for a moment, thinking.

"No."

"W-what?"He said, sounding stricken.

"No."I repeated."You messed with me once. I won't let you mess with me, again. At least, give me some time."

He stared at me."Mia, please..."

I just turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait!"He yelled.

I turned around to see, tears falling down his face.

"Mia... Please think about it. I love you."He said, softly.

I looked at him for a second. But walked away.

Away from the person I love...


End file.
